Redone scene
by Spaugs
Summary: This is the bathroom scene from Red Eye, redone and RATED M FOR A REASON! I own nothing. PLease R and R


**This is for the 'Movie Club' or for the Irish Queen, Mac, and Cytten. Here's what y'all wanted. (Please don't tell Apple I wrote this, it'll give her all the more reason to continue calling me by my nickname! Have mercy!)**

**ok, this begins right before she asks to go to the bathroom, I'm sorry if I mess it up a little, I haven't watched the movie in a while.**

* * *

Lisa sat in the uncomfortable airplane seat. How did it come to this? The marvelous man she had met at the Tex-Mex was now threatening to kill her father unless she did something so that her friend would be murdered. How did it come to this?

She had tried as many things as she could to slow him down, distract him so that she might be able to get away from him, but every time he caught her. When she had finally outwitted him he had caught her. She felt like crying again. Why couldn't she stop crying? She had cried more that evening then she had in her life. She needed to get away from him to gather her thoughts, but how?

"I need to go to the restroom." she announced to him.

Jackson lifted up the empty water bottle, "Best I can do." She stared pointedly at his cold face.

"Ok, you know what? You got me. I'll make the call when I can make the call, but right now, you gotta let me go. I _need_ to go." She said trying to sound as honest as possible.

He sighed and undid his seat belt. "Ok, I trust you." hedecided as he stood.

"I need my purse." she ventured to demand.

He gave her a smile, "Not that much Lise." After a moment she agreed to let him win and walked down to the lavatory.

The lavatory had the blinking red light that said "occupied" so she sighe and leaned against the wall. She felt like she was being watched. She turned her head and found Jackson watching her with those amazing crystal blue eyes of his. He would have been the perfect man if he was truly the man from the Tex-Mex. She allowed herself to stare back for only a moment. He was the sexy, evil, bad-boy your parents forbid you to go out with. She couldn't beleive that for a moment she had thought of him as gorgeous. He was evil, she couldn't allow herself to become a little girl with a crush.

The occupant of the restroom suddenly exited the room and she hurried in. As soon as the door locked she allowed herself to cry unabashed. She had only a few minutes before he would get suspicious so she had to find a way to get away from him. When she finished crying she went to the sink and attempted to wash her face. She had to beat this handsom ass hole. She lathered her her hands when an idea suddenly sprung to her mind.

Quickly she pumped more soap into her hands. When she had a white foam all over her hands she started writing on the mirror. Slowly on the mirror, the words "**18F HAS BOMB**" appeared. Quickly she rinced her hands. When she was sure she was neat and tidy again, she reached for the handle and swung the door open. The second she looked up she met two amazingly vibrant blue eyes. She jumped back in surpise.

Jackson took a step in an took a long look at the words on the mirror while muttering "I was wondering-" but his sentence never ended. The second that his mind finally computed what was written on the mirror he smashed her against a wall. One of his hands reached back and he locked the door.

Lisa tried to scream and pry his hands off her, but he was incredibly strong. He covered her mouth and pressed her against the wall while ordering, "Don't fight me, you're all worked up from being so...creative." He silenced her again when he heard voices near outside. When the voices hushed he relaxed his grip on her and she immediately began to beg.

"Please! Just stop whoever is at my dad's house!" She was crying again. She wasn't sure if it was from fear for her father, or from Jackson's tight grip on her.

He grasped her face, "I already have...by _twice_ intercepting these little communiques. You know, if they had fallen into the hands of a by-the-book stewardess, she would have gone strait tothe cockpit and we would have landed somewhere else! If that happens Lise, our guy in the BMW is gonna know about it. So, do your dad a favor and **_stop_** gambling with his life!"

She felt tears coming again and knew he was right. She couldn't let him win, she wouldn't cry again.

"You don't have to do this...any of this..." she hoped that this might pull something in his heart, maybe bring back Mr. Tex-Mex. She stared hopefully at him and watched his gaze shift lower. A tenative hand pulled back the fabrick over her left breast, exposing a scar she had tried so hard to hide from everyone.

His jaw clenched ass he asked the worst question, the one she had avoided for as long as possible, "Did someone do this to you?"

"No." She answered as clearly as possible, but those eyes, those eyes saw right threw her charade.

"How did you manage to keep this hidden?" he mused more to himself. He puled hr back and slammed her against the wall again, "**Who did his to you!**"

Why was he so interested? Why couldn't he just drop this topic? Her eyes silently begged him to drop the question. He wouldn't though. He repeated the question again, again, again, and again. He threw her against another wall. His long fingers wrapped around her elegant throat.

His face was so close to hers now. They each took a chance to look at the others lips. Thoughts sprang to Lisa's mind and she looked away, but Jackson continued to look. He leaned forward and his lips became so close to hers that they almost touched. She wanted him to close the space between them, and loathed herself for it.

He looked farther down, and one of his hands began to rise up her side. She gasped when he touched her breast.

"Do you want me?" his lips closed around hers in a violent kiss. He pulled back and whispered, "I want you..." He kissed her again, this time a little more gently. It took mere seconds before she gave in and accepted her own desires for him.

His hands began to trace the outline of her body, and he began to kiss down her neck.His hands reached the bottom of her shirt and he pulled it up over her head. He began to kiss and lick every part of skin he could find. He thought he was going to go crazy when she started to moan. He set her on the sink and began to undo his pants.

With his hands off her for a second she pulled off her underwear and seeing he was still busy, decided to help. She quickly began to kiss his neck, when she was sure he was distracted she pulled his pants down and began to stroke his erection.

His beautiful eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned her name. Before long he pushed her away from him though. He gave her a sexy look before diving in for a kiss. His tongue surged into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He smiled into her mouth.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and let it rest next to her ear. "Do you want me?" he repeated his question from earlier, this time biting on her earlobe.

"Yes..." she moaned as his hand grabbed her breast. Not a moment later he was in her. She threw her face into his neck to muffle the moan that escaped her.

"Don't hold back...I wanna hear you scream..." he ordered between thrusts.

"No...never..." She was going to fight up until the end. It was this spunk that made him want her.

Her defiance didn't last long though, he soon had her moaning and grunting with every thrust he made. He knew she was close, it was good too, he didn't know how much longer he could last. Finally she threw her head back with a gasp and he allowed himself to come with her.

When they had caught their breath he eased his way out of her. He handed her panties and put his pants back on. He looked at the mirror. He pushed passed her and began trying to erase the message.

He looked at her once more. "You look flushed, use the cold water to try and cool off." He looked in the mirror and straitened his tie before looking her over. When he was happy with the way they looked he said the most horrible thing Lisa had ever heard. "Thanks for the quicky." He opened the door and waited for her to get out.

When they were out Lisa heard one the attendants inform them they weren't in a hotel, to whick Jackson snickered. He was despicable. She was already feeling ashamed of what she had done. And she still hadn't figured out how to get rid of him. She could feel tears springing up behind her eyes. Then she saw her way out. He had manipulated her, just like the last man, but this time she was going to get revenge.

* * *

**There you go guys. Hope you liked it, this was my first M rated story (well, one-shot) I'd really appreciate any reviews. Flames welcome.**  



End file.
